Midnight Magic
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: Dan receives a letter the night of New Year's Eve from a "secret admirer", and he may just end up with a night better than he could ever have wished for... FLUFF. Danisnotonfire Dan Howell Phil Lester AmazingPhil


"Hello, Internet!"

"Hey, Guys!"

It had been a rather weird week, indeed. Dan and Phil hadn't updated the Super Amazing Project channel in a couple of weeks. First: because the world was supposed to end that week, although they didn't actually believe it, they agreed to spend as much time together as possible. They really didn't want to bother wasting hours filming and editing a video when they could go off together and explore parts of London that they haven't seen since they moved there; after all, London is a big place.

The second reason being that their day of uploading was obviously Christmas usually wouldn't have a problem with that, but they still had many things to get ready. Between the bucket list moments and stupid #YOLO moves, not to mention Phil preventing Dan from killing himself from his stupidity, they hadn't had much time to fully prepare for the oncoming Holiday. So, instead of editing and uploading, they spent the entire day decorating the tree, setting out presents, and making some more christmas cookies.

The two exclaimed, "This is the Super Amazing Project!" They flung their arms out towards the camera to signal the explosion title screen they would edit in afterwards.

Phil giggled, "Sorry guys, but this will just be a quick video because we haven't had time to actually film!"

Dan smiled at the camera, "I know we haven't updated in a while, but here we are! The usual Monday update, and it's New Year's Eve!"

Phil turned from the camera towards Dan, "I'm still disappointed that nothing happened on December 21..."

"Yes, Phil. Nothing screams 'disappoint' quite like not seeing the end of the world..." Dan joked, rolling his eyes at Phil's logic.

"Hey, it could've ended in such a cool way, though!"

"Well, despite Phil's _extremely _flawed logic..." Dan made a 'really?' face at the camera. "Since the world didn't end, we are interested in how you spent your Christmas! Then tell us how you plan to spend the rest of New Year's Eve! And we'll see you all next year!"

The ebony-haired boy made a heart and meowed happily as Dan leaned over and shut off the video. Phil did a squee sound and hid his face in his hands just before the clip shot.

"So, Phil, plan on doing anything special with anyone special tonight?" Dan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Phil glanced up shyly from between his fingers, "W-what?"

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

Phil blushed fiercely and glanced away, "M-maybe..."

Dan cut him off, pointing an accusing finger at his best friend, "Aha! I special someone I don't know about!"

Phil stared wide-eyed at the finger but then smirked, "Yeah, I can definitely say you don't know about it. And, yes, I _do _have plans!"

"Oh, really?" Dan was suddenly legitimately interested in Phil's love life, "What do you plan on doing?"

Phil wagged his finger playfully at Dan, "Now, Dan, I can't just go spurting out romantic plans of mine! Why, are _you _going to woo a special someone?"

Dan laughed, "Unless my special someone is a big bag of malteasers, I think I'll just stay in and play some Sonic. And probably watch the midnight fireworks out on the balcony or something."

His friend shot him a bewildered look, "You're not planning on kissing someone at midnight?"

"No," The brunette sighed, somewhat slightly, "Never have. But I'm 21! I still have the rest of my life to kiss anyone at midnight!"

"You probably never will," Phil smiled behind his glass of milk before being whacked in the back of the head by an oncoming pillow. He glanced down at his watch. It was already nearly 9 o'clock. "Sorry, Danny-boy, but I have to get going."

Dan scowled at the adorable nickname Phil assigned him. He just wasn't an openly-adorable guy. "Where are you going?"

"I need to start getting stuff ready. I know it's early, but I want to make sure that EVERYTHING is perfect for tonight! Now, don't get in trouble and stay inside! It's going to be terribly crowded." Phil lectured, slipping on his jacket and grabbing his key.

"Yes, _mom_." Dan smirked and slipped a video game into the console, "Don't stay out too late. I don't want to spend the rest of the new year alone..."

Phil smiled warily and closed the door behind him.

_Knock! Knock Knock!_

Dan mentally peeled himself from the ceiling after the initial scare wore off. It was nearing ten o'clock, and he had been busying himself with Sonic games, _Buffy: The Vampire Slayer_ marathon, and general web-surfing. Dan was in the middle of watching yet another cat video on this lonely New Year's Eve when the pounding on the door occurred.

"It better be good!" Dan called, steadying his thudding heart.

No answer.

"Who's at the door?" He was getting irritated, so he swung his legs off the coffee table and trudged, clad in sweatpants, a tee shirt, and a zip-up sweatshirt, to the door.

Dan opened the door forcefully, "What?!"

No one was there.

"Ugh, whatever..." Just before he slammed the door shut, a fluttering caught the corner of his eye. He tugged the envelope off the door: _Daniel_.

Curious, he shut the door lightly and began opening the sleeve. He plopped back down on the couch, eyes widening as he began reading the letter.

_My dearest Daniel..._

His heart pounded wildly.

_You probably have no clue who I am. That's okay, because I really don't want you to know who I am first._

_Just consider me your temporary secret admirer._

_Anyways, you're probably wondering what this letter is about. Honestly, I wondered that too for quite a while as I thought about writing it._

_Look, if it isn't obvious already, I like you. I dream of you. Not only at night, but I think about just having you as more than just a friend in my life._

_If you want to know more, go to the Starbucks down the street. Tell the barista that you're Dan. She'll give you something important._

_Yours forever~_

Mouth agape, the brunette leaped up from the couch and ran to his room. He staggered out moments later, donning his fluffy hat with ear flaps, pulling on jeans with one hand and typing a text message with the other.

_New Message_

_To: Phil Lester_

_Text:_

_Phil! You won't believe what I just got!_

Dan sent the message and continued pulling on his pants, then slipped on his trainers.

_*1 New Message*_

_From: Phil Lester_

_Text:_

_What did you just get?_

_Reply_

_To: Phil Lester_

_Text:_

_A letter! And they apparently love me!_

Before he could even finish tying his shoes, he got a reply from Phil.

_*1 New Message*_

_From: Phil Lester_

_Text:_

_That fantastic! Who's it from?_

Dan subconsciously bit his lip.

_Reply_

_To: Phil Lester_

_Text:_

_Erm... I don't know. It was signed anonymously. They want me to go to Starbucks, so I'm about to head out once I'm ready._

_*1 New Message*_

_From: Phil Lester_

_Text:_

_Forgot to put on actual pants again? xD_

Dan fumed, his face turning red in embarrassment. Another message popped up before he had a chance to reply.

_*1 New Message*_

_From: Phil Lester_

_Text:_

_I'm just joking, mate :P I hope you have a good time tonight!_

He smiled at Phil's last text, grabbed his key, and headed out onto the street.

The winter chill bit at his cheeks as nose, turning them a dark pink. He shivered and buried himself further into his sweatshirt.

_I really should have worn a heavier jacket._

A great wave of relief washed through him as he quickly approached the Starbucks on the corner.

A merry jingling of a bell sounded as Dan entered the cafe, an welcoming warmth spreading over his shivering frame.

"Welcome to Starbucks!" A cheery voice came from the petite girl working the coffee machine, although she didn't bother to turn around.

Dan approached the only other barista: a somewhat plump chick with short, dark hair pulled back, thick dark eyeliner, popping her chewing gum. Then, you might as well throw in an apathetic attitude.

"Um..." He glanced around nervously. Surprisingly, there were only a couple of other people in the shoppe. But it shouldn't have come as much of a shock, since (Dan glanced at his watch at this point) it was already ten thirty, so many people were out partying or trying to get the best seating for the New Year's display.

"Yeah?" **_Pop. _**Her name tag read "Tina", and Dan grunted at her attitude.

"Um, I'm Dan..." He looked up shyly at her, not knowing if she was aware of his reason for being there; or, more importantly, _who _he was there for.

"And I'm psyched." Tina rolled her eyes, popping her gum.

Dan's confidence simply _depleted_. His cheeks flushed and his eyes _almost _poured out tears.

_A prank._

_Just a prank._

_A trick._

_A horrible trick._

How _dare _he let himself fall for it?

"Th-thanks anyway..." His voiced wavered despite how hard he tried to hide it.

Dan rushed to the door in near-tears. Just as his hand rest on the door, the cheery voice called out again.

"Wait!"

He didn't bother turning around, but cocked his head to show that he was listening.

"You said you're Dan, right? I have something for you!"

Dan swiveled around enthusiastically, beaming excitedly.

"Really?"

The barista, name tag stating "Katie", giggled and winked at him, "Judging by that reaction, I assume you know it's from someone special. Come over here." She waved her hand to the other end of the coffee bar, signaling him to follow.

Dan blushed at her statement, but scuttled after her. He stopped at just the other side of the snack case and watched her bring out a venti caramel macchiato. Dan licked his lips, already craving his favorite drink.

"Here you go, Sweetie." She set the drink on the counter in front of him, smiled, and scurried away before he could utter a response.

The first thing he noticed was the name written on the cup.

_For someone special._

He couldn't help feel the butterflies, previously in his stomach, flutter through his entire being, giving him a light and happy feel.

As he turned the cup to get a sip, something caught his eye. A piece of paper stuck out from between the cup and sleeve. He tugged at it until it revealed an another letter.

_You actually came!_

_I'm not going to hide it: it makes me extremely happy that you decided to give me a chance, even though you probably still haven't figured out who I am._

_This is what I told you the barista would have: your favorite Starbucks drink, already paid for._

_Remember to save it! Enjoy the few sips now, but you might need something to keep warm until midnight!_

_Until we meet, go to The Park. I'm not going to say which park, because I'm sure you know which park I'm talking about..._

_Go sit on the bench by the fountain. Underneath the bench, another note will be taped there. Wait there until about 11:30. When that time comes, head over to Jubilee Gardens._

_Take your time._

_Enjoy the night._

_I'll be waiting for you with the very last note._

_Love always~_

He smiled, cheeks ablaze, until his face hurt. Dan called out a cheery "Thank you!" to Katie and hurried out the door.

The nipping cold was long forgotten at this point. His mind and focus was fully on the two notes with him and hurrying to the park: the one he and his friends always enjoyed hanging out at.

There was no other park that could have been referred to as "The Park."

To his surprise, no one was the the park either. It was empty and quiet, save for the sound of the rushing water in the fountain. Beats him on why the city decided to keep the fountain going in such cold weather.

He carefully sat down on the bench facing the fountain. It was the only bench that was well kept, as the others had been vandalized or began falling apart.

Dan immediately reached under the bench, feeling around for a bit before successfully pulling out a piece of paper.

_Enjoy the view._

He looked up, sipping on his coffee. The fountain was sparkling, the night was clear. The stars glimmered against the dark backdrop. _It really was perfect._

Dan nearly lost track of time, reminiscing on the good times he spent here. PJ, Chris... and Phil. Definitely Phil.

His watch beeped, signaling that 11:30 had finally arrived.

Dan stood, throwing his now empty cup a nearby trash receptacle, and started off towards Jubilee Gardens.

To say the park was _packed _is an understatement.

Kids, as well as their parents and friends, were _everywhere_, and this caused Dan to panic slightly.

How was his secret admirer going to find him now?

He glanced around, hoping to see a familiar face. Surely his secret admirer had to be someone he actually knows!

Dan's eyes flickered briefly to the London Eye. Unfortunately, it had closed hours earlier, but that didn't stop the staff from working the lights on the ride to accompany the fireworks display that would go on in less than a half an hour.

Just as soon as he looked away, his eye caught a familiar figure not too far away.

"Phil!"

At the sudden call, the raven-haired friend jumped and swiveled around. Recognizing who was calling for him, a beam appeared on his face.

"Dan!"

Dan gratefully approached his friend, glad to no longer be alone for the night.

"I'm waiting for my secret admirer..." Just after saying this, he took another glance at the people in the growing crowd.

Phil laughed when he noticed this, "You're being way too anxious about this, you know."

Dan scoffed, "I am not! I'm just worried that they won't show up... What if they changed their mind?"

The older boy laughed, "Dan, seriously. Anyone who doesn't love you, romantically or otherwise, is _never_ good enough for you."

Phil took a peek at his own phone.

_11:50._

He took a deep breath.

"Dan, follow me."

"What?" Dan looked confused, and slightly bewildered. "Why? I'm waiting for someone!"

"Well, so am I." He grabbed Dan's hand, and tugged him along. "Just trust me."

Dan kept his mouth glued shut, mostly out of much confusion, as he tumbled after Phil. The two boys stopped in front of the London Eye.

"What's this?" Dan turned towards Phil.

"We're getting on."

"What? Why? It's closed, you ninny."

"Not to me," Phil smiled, flashing two tickets, "I know a guy."

Dan stared, agape. He watched Phil climb in to the carriage, not moving himself.

Phil looked back at him.

"Well? Are you coming?"

Dan looked at the crowd behind him.

No one looked back.

He sighed.

"I suppose I am."

The London Eye began rotating the second the two boys got on. The carriage was much too big for just the two of them, but Dan liked the alone time with just Phil. HE felt much safer like this.

Suddenly, the ferris wheel stopped at the top, giving them both a clear view of the river and London.

It was a beautiful sight. Many lights from parties celebrating the New Year could be seen, lighting up the city.

Dan's stomach fluttered with nervousness and excitement. For what reason, he didn't know why.

"So..." Phil began, causing Dan to turn to him, "Can you read me those letters?"

Dan nodded, pulling out the pieces of notebook paper from his jacket pocket. Looking over the beautiful cursive writing, he sighed and began reading.

Once he finished both letters, and explained to Phil how it led him there, he took out his phone.

_11:59._

Not even a call or text from this secret "admirer." Tears welled in his eyes, and they successfully poured out this time. _I really was being pranked._

A hurt look crossed Phil's features. He absolutely hated seeing his best friend like this; so lost and upset.

"So... you were just waiting for the last letter, and you didn't get it yet?"

Dan looked up at him with sad, pleading eyes. He nodded.

Phil reached into his pocket.

"Then I suppose you deserve this."

He dropped a folded piece of paper into Dan's hand.

**TEN!**

The crowd far below, and all of London, began chanting the ten-second countdown to the New Year.

Dan unfolded the piece of paper, heart thudding.

**NINE!**

It took him less than a split second to read the entire thing.

**EIGHT!**

It took a few more skims to understand _exactly _what he just read.

**SEVEN!**

He folded the paper back up to put it in his pocket, right next to the two letters.

**SIX!**

Dan looked back up at Phil, who was faced completely the other way. He touched Phil's shoulder.

**FIVE!**

Phil turned back around, cheeks burning and eyes diverted. Yet, he quickly looked up at Dan through his lashes and grinned shyly.

**FOUR!**

Both of their hearts were pounding. Dan's expression remained completely serious.

**THREE!**

Dan pulled both of Phil's hands to his chest and looked in his eyes. He finally smiled.

**TWO!**

He whispered ever so slightly:

"Happy New Year, Phil."

**ONE!**

Dan abandoned all logic and threw himself against Phil, wrapping one arm around the waist and the other around the neck. His lips all but completely melted into Phil's, and Phil's expression couldn't be any more happily shocked.

There were fireworks.

_Literally._

The entire London sky exploded in color. The families and friends below cheered wildly. Big Ben excitedly chimed midnight, the bell successfully echoing the sound of the New Year.

The last note fluttered out of Dan's pocket, flying out into the beautiful Year 2013 sky.

The note was long forgotten.

The words not leaving a single imprint on one's memory.

But the meaning...

Oh, the meaning.

That would never be forgotten.

_I love you. Always._

_Love, Phil~_


End file.
